Say You Won't Let Go
3:26 | label = Columbia | writer = James Arthur · Neil Ormandy · Steve Solomon | producer = Alex Beitzke · Bradley Spence | sung_by = Sergio Calderon Miles Wesley | previous = "Moneda" (2016) | current = "Say You Won't Let Go" (2016) | next = "I Feel It Coming" (2016)}} "Say You Won't Let Go" is a song by British singer-songwriter James Arthur released via Columbia Records on September 9, 2016. It is the lead single from his second studio album Back from the Edge. Sergio Calderon posted his YouTube cover on December 10, 2016. Contestant Miles Wesley auditioned with the song on ABC's 2017 reality television series Boy Band. On the final episode of the show, James Arthur performed his song live. Lyrics I met you in the dark, you lit me up You made me feel as though I was enough We danced the night away, we drank too much I held your hair back when You were throwing up Then you smiled over your shoulder For a minute I was stone-cold sober I pulled you closer to my chest And you asked me to stay over And I said, I already told ya I think that you should get some rest I knew I loved you then But you'd never know 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go I needed you the most But I never showed But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed I'll bring you coffee with a kiss to your head And I'll take the kids to school Wave them goodbye And I'll thank my lucky stars for that very night When you looked over your shoulder For a minute, I forget that I'm older I wanna dance with you right now Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever And I swear that everyday you'll get better You make me feel this way somehow I'm so in love with you And I hope you know Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold We've come so far my dear Look how we've grown And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go I wanna live with you Even when we're ghosts 'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most I'm gonna love you till My lungs give out I promise till death we part just like in our vows So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows That it's just you and me 'till we're grey and old Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go Just say you won't let go Video James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go (Cover by Sergio Calderon) Miles Wesley Audition - Say You Won't Let Go - Boy Band James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go Performance Boy Band References Category:Songs Category:Covers